I Knew It!
by hoshi.na-chan
Summary: Slight-EdwardBella. It was just like another day at Forks when Mike Newton pointed an accusing finger at Edward Cullen in front of all the people. “I KNEW IT, CULLEN! I KNEW IT! The sun will reveal your secret!” he proclaimed proudly. Oneshot-CrackFic.


**A/N: Oh… My first fic in 2009 and it's my first attempt in Twilight fandom! Yay me! This story is inspired by a review from a reviewer who reviewed a story in Harry Potter fandom. I forgot the name! Sorry! But thanks to you anyway. Heehee. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**Warning: OOCness. This is meant to be a crack fic. **

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**I Knew It!**

**--**

Just like another day, Forks High School yard were filled by students as the bell rang. Of course, Edward Cullen and his girlfriend, Isabella Swan, were in that crowd too.

Well, the students were getting used to see this inseparable couple, walking hand in hand, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Most of them eyed that couple in envy but shrugged it off, knowing that their hope was useless after all.

Most of them, but a certain blonde named Mike Newton. Everyone in that school knew that Mike was crazy over Bella and did not give up when Edward won Bella's heart.

Oh, poor thing.

He eyed them as they walked closer to his position. He smirked unconsciously.

'_Just wait, Cullen. Prepare for your doom…I'll humiliate you in front of them all!'_

Actually, Edward snapped his gaze from Bella toward Mike's current position, squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"What is that, Edward?" Bella asked as she looked at him and to Edward's gaze direction and back to him again.

Before he could say any word, Mike jumped in front of them and pointed an accusing finger at Edward.

"I KNEW IT, CULLEN! I KNEW IT!"

Bella paled and looked at Edward, while Edward put an unreadable expression on his face.

--

'_Damn it. I don't even know what the heck he is talking about. What if he already found out that I'm a vampire?'_ Edward tried to find any clue in Mike's mind but found none.

'_Oh my God… does he know what Edward was?'_ Bella thought worriedly.

The condition was worsened by the students who were stopping their tracks to watch those three.

--

'_Ooh… Perfect. They will be the witnesses of the fall of Edward Cullen.'_ Mike sneered.

"What do you know, Newton?" Edward asked as he put his hand on Bella's waist.

It was Mike's turn to squint his eyes. He looked at the clouded sky and smirked.

"Just wait… The sun will reveal your secret, Cullen!" he proclaimed proudly.

Edward's face paled if it was possible.

--

Bella looked around, trying to find any Cullen around, but found none. She bit her lower lip and tried to think clearly how to flee.

'_Think, Bella. Think! Edward's clothes can cover his body. Hmm… he looks so gorgeous in that jacket. Focus, Bella! Um…how about his face?'_

Bella stared at his back and smiled brightly as she found his jacket hood.

--

Edward thought hardly. He sure could kill Newton right on his spot, but it would be suspicious.

"What the hell are you talking about, Newton? I don't have all day." He talked in cold tone.

Mike scoffed. He looked up again and said, "Fine! I'll tell you!"

--

The students were whispering each other about Mike's confusing statement.

Some of them started to bet, but mostly sighed at Mike's pathetic act to deny the fact that he couldn't own Bella's heart.

--

The clouds moved slowly, almost revealing the sun…

"I knew it, Edward Cullen! I KNEW THAT YOU USE BODY GLITTER SO YOUR SKIN WILL SPARKLE LIKE PEARL!"

--

Bella stopped her hand which was in half way to cover Edward's head with his jacket hood abruptly as she heard what Mike had said.

Everyone was staring at Mike, forming an 'o' with their mouth.

--

But the clouds covered the sun again…

"Hmph…"

Edward tried to hide his relief with a roll of his eyes. He pushed Bella's hand smoothly from his jacket hood as he threw his icy gaze on Mike.

"What nonsense, Newton. Now if you excuse us…" He circled Bella's waist with his hand and walked away.

--

Mike gaped. The students walked away, but some of them were kind enough to pat his back.

"Just forget her, Mike. Face that she is with Cullen now…"

"Grrr… I knew it! I knew it! He's just lucky that today is cloudy!" He grumbled.

Oh, the students gave up and left him alone.

--

"That was close, Edward. I thought that he knew that you are a vampire." Bella sighed as she caressed his hair.

"Um...yeah." Edward said absentmindedly as he drove away his Volvo.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"That's it, Alice. Here, your body glitter! Newton almost found out, you know?" Edward threw a sparkling tube to Alice. She caught it gracefully.

"Hey! Don't blame me! It was your choice to use it for dazzling Bella, remember?"

But her yell was answered by loud bang as Edward closed the door forcefully.

"Edward, that door has no fault, you know?" Carlisle muttered, knowing that Edward could hear him.

**-end-**

**A/N: cheesy? Sorry… blame the plot bunny! Hehehe… Review?**


End file.
